Vilkas
Vilkas is a Nord resident of Whiterun, Skyrim. He is a member of The Companions and is also a member of The Circle, the secret order within The Companions. He serves as the player's shield-brother in several of The Companions quests. As with all Companions, he is usually found within Jorrvaskr, located within the Wind District of Whiterun. After The Companions questline is completed, the player can go to Vilkas to ask for more work. He will eventually give the quest Purity. He is also eligible for marriage after completion of The Companions questline. Quests *'Take Up Arms': Prove oneself worthy to join the Companions. *'Purity of Revenge': Retrieve the Fragments of Wuuthrad and wipe out the Silver Hand. *'Glory of the Dead': Cure Kodlak's spirit and prove the Dragonborn to be a true Companion. *'Purity': Help a member of The Circle give up their beast blood. *'Escaped Criminal': Track down and kill an escaped prisoner. Personality *Vilkas is said to have the smarts of Ysgramor, while his brother, Farkas, has his strength. *At first, Vilkas seems to think the Dragonborn isn't worthy of being a Companion but, he warms up to the idea after completion of Glory of the Dead. *Farkas generally listens to Vilkas' advice. For example, he mentions that Kodlak has Vilkas and his own support in cleansing the Companions of the beast blood. *After Purity of Revenge, Vilkas seems guilty for having wiped out the Silver Hand. He thinks he was fueled with rage and regrets it deeply. Trivia * If Vilkas is a follower, one can level up Two-handed for free. Buy training, then check his inventory and take the money back. *Vilkas usually says that he likes and prefers two-handed weapons, and he always uses them when he is the dragonborn's follower or when he is in a quest, however,Vilkas used a one-handed sword and a shield when training against the dragonborn in the quest, Take Up Arms. *Vilkas was brought to the Companions at a very young age and was raised within the order along with his twin brother Farkas. *Vilkas is able to become a Blade. *Once married, Vilkas can be asked to move to the player's house of choice and will open up a shop. *Vilkas provides''' Master Training''':Two handed training. *Vilkas may be randomly encountered out in the wilderness along with Ria. *If Vilkas is a follower, he will leave if the player assaults or murders an innocent civilian, just as Farkas. *If Vilkas is a follower and is killed, after one month passes in-game he will respawn. However, until he respawns, a glitch in the game will happen, keeping one from having any other followers. *Once he is inducted as a of the blades, he will say "I'm a Blade now, I can hardly believe it." *The word 'Vilkas' is a Lithuanian word meaning 'wolf'. *The word 'Vilkas' is also a Finnish word meaning 'lively'. *Even though The Companions have no set leader (Kodlak could be considered de facto leader), it seems like Vilkas is second-in-command of the guild, since he is seen sitting down and having a private conversation/meal with Kodlak when you first enter Jorrvaskr, and is tasked with testing the Dragonborn's strength. He also waits outside Jorrvaskr for the players return from Dustman's Cairn, and is a shield brother during the quest Purity of Revenge. He certainly was the second in command after Skjor's death. *When beginning dialogue with Vilkas, he may say that he claims to have killed one of every living thing in Skyrim and contemplates going to Morrowind. *After Glory of the Dead, Vilkas is no longer marked as an essential character, and can be killed unless the player killed Aela, or Farkas. Vilkas will be again an essential character. *Like all the companions, if the player does a killing spree and the guards are attacking the player without one of the members seeing, Vilkas, and the others can help the player to defend the Dragonborn. If the Dragonborn kills someone which does not involve on the Companions or did involve the companions, the Companions will attack the Dragonborn. This "assistance" is only avaliable after finishing Glory of the Dead. *Vilkas occasionally refuses to fight wolves, though this might be a glitch. Bugs *When asking Vilkas for some extra work, he may ask that a kidnapped citizen from the Reach be rescued. If this citizen is Eltrys and he has already died in the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy, one may just find his body in the cave. This will not allow the Dragonborn to continue the Companions questline. *As with Farkas, there is a bug/glitch where he will draw his weapon, and talk to constantly, as if he was a guard attempting to arrest the Dragonborn. This will make waiting while in the same building or fast travel impossible. This is because he is considered a guard in-game, and therefore will pursue the player until one pays the bounty or serves prison time. **This can be fixed by asking him to become a follower, so long as one has one already. He will say that he cannot, and then go back to his normal routine, or by going to the city where the bounty is and paying it. **Another option is sneaking and invisibility; with a high enough sneak skill and/or potions/enchanted items one can remain beneath his detection threshold thereby avoiding triggering his conversation script. **One more option for the above is to attack him until he is in submission, go to jail, then return. *If a follower attacks Vilkas during the initiation battle into The Companions and the follower attacks Vilkas, Vilkas will constantly attack the player from that point on. *Vilkas may not offer quests to cure him. ** One possible way to get out of this bug is to keep doing Farkas' radiant quests after he is cured of Lycanthropy. Make sure to do the quest where Farkas wants to kill a dragon. Vilkas' Purity quest appeared after completing Farkas' dragon quest. *After starting Purity, Vilkas will tell the Dragonborn to meet him at Ysgramor's Tomb, making any current companion leave. Vilkas will then remain in Whiterun and ignore the quest he gave, resulting in one being unable to have a companion. ** To avoid this issue, dismiss any follower before starting the Vilkas' Purity quest. *If one kills Vilkas, he may be found outside of Dawnstar, frozen in the ground, screaming: "Skyrim is for the Nords!" **Similarly, he can sometimes be found in The Rift, half-buried in the ground. He can still train in two-handed weapons, and he can still be asked to be a follower, though he will respond but not move. After Vilkas is met in the wilds around Riften, there is a chance that he will respawn back in Jorrvaskr, and no one will have any memory of his death. *If a dragon attacks Whiterun and kills Vilkas, he may respawn after about one month game time. *Can be found in the wilds near Falkreath, or in the mountains near Saarthal, accompanied by Ria but they are both hostile to the player for reasons unknown. *During the quest Purity of Revenge, instead of fighting, Vilkas may flee from battle as soon as it starts, or he may continue to follow but fail to defend himself when attacked. This will happen when he is a follower from then on. *After Kodlak's funeral, when the Circle meets in the Underforge and agrees to honour his wish to be freed of his debt to Hircine, the Companions present cry "For Kodlak!" and charge off to Ysgramor's Tomb. Vilkas appears to suffer a recursive script error whereby he becomes stuck in a loop repeating "For Kodlak!" for the rest of the mission. *After completing Glory of the Dead, Vilkas and Farkas may attack you on sight if they see you in beast form unless they are actively following you at the time. Appearances * ru:Вилкас Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters